


Is This Love?

by Vinny_XIII



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: College romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ian Lightfoot x OC, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny_XIII/pseuds/Vinny_XIII
Summary: Ian's in college now. He knew there was bound to be some craziness with that, but he never expected to meet a girl this way!
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Is This Love?

The crisp autumn wind blew a few stray leaves across the ground as Ian made his way up the stairs to the Willowdale College dorms. It was his freshman year and he had to admit, he was settling in nicely. He got along well with his roommate, his teachers were willing to work around their students' work schedule, and he had a part time job in a little book shop near campus. Everything seemed to be going great for him; it almost made him wonder what could go wrong.  
He walked into the lobby of the dorms, this area was known as the common area. As you entered there was a large area with several tables for study groups, there were two separate staircases on either side of the room, the left leading to the girls dorm and the right lead to the boys dorm, and between the staircases was a large laundry room with several washers and dryers. It was here that Ian’s life was going to change.  
As the young elf made his way to the stairs, he noticed someone was struggling to open the laundry room doors from the inside. He quickly ran over, opening the door for them. To his surprise, it was a short elf girl with mint green and lavender hair.  
“Oh, thanks!” She said, readjusting her overflowing laundry basket.  
“Sure thing.” He said, stepping out of her way.  
Normally, he would have left it at that, but he noticed something black fall from the girls basket as she walked away.  
“Hey, you dropped something.” He said, picking the cloth up.  
The girl turned to him, her curious look quickly morphing to wide eyed shock as her face turned bright red. It was that moment that Ian realized what he was holding. Underwear. He was now holding the underwear of this girl he didn’t know. While internally, he was shrieking with embarrassment, on the outside all he could muster was a yelp as he threw the garment. The girl lunged, barely catching the underwear with her overly full laundry basket.  
“What is wrong with you?!” The girl shrieked, her face rivaling a tomato.  
“I don’t know!” Ian frantically replied, his voice raising a couple octaves.  
Both elves were thankful they were the only ones in the lobby at this moment. They stared at each other for a moment before the girl suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Ian already felt like his face was on fire, now he could add confusion to the mix. Why was she laughing?  
“I-I’m sorry.” She said through a fit of giggles, “I wasn’t expecting that kind of response.”  
“W-what?” Ian gave her a confused look.  
“‘I don’t know.’ That’s what you said.” She replied, clearing her throat, “I was expecting you to say something else.”  
“Like what?” Ian asked.  
“Well, anything else really, I guess.” She said, “I’m sorry I shouted like that.”  
“No, no,” Ian said, “I’m sorry I grabbed your… Well, you know.”  
He looked around awkwardly as the girl shook her head.  
“It’s my fault.” She said, “If I hadn’t put off doing laundry I wouldn’t have tried to pack everything in one trip.”  
Well, that was true, but Ian couldn’t really agree with that when he didn’t even know her.  
“Do you like coffee?” She asked.  
“I-I guess.” Ian replied, “Why?”  
“Do you want to get some?” She offered, “My treat. I was going to go to that little coffee stand by the park after I was done with laundry.”  
“Oh, s-sure.” He said as he smiled.  
“Great!” She smiled back, “Let me put this in my room and I’ll be back down.”  
“Alright.” Ian said as he watched her walk up the stairs.  
That had to be the weirdest interaction he’s had on campus so far. Ian felt his phone buzz in his pocket. When he pulled it out he saw a text from his roommate.  
_“I saw that.”_ The text read, a little smiling devil emoji popping up after it.  
Ian looked around till he saw the small satyr poking his head around the staircase for the boys dorms. Ian felt his cheeks heat up as he looked around.  
“How much of that did you see?” He asked.  
“Enough to know you’re the only guy that can yeet a girls underwear across the room and get a coffee date out of it.” His roommate snickered.  
“First off, it’s not a date, and second, I didn’t throw them across the room.” Ian quietly said, looking to make sure the girl hadn’t come back yet.  
“Whatever you say.” His roommate laughed, “I still wish I had your luck.”  
“You really call that luck, Eddy?” Ian asked, “That was probably the most embarrassing way to meet someone!”  
“Still, just let me know if you’re going to be late getting back.” Eddy said with a teasing grin.  
“Eddy!” Ian hissed, “She’s going to hear you.”  
“Hear what?” The elf girl asked as she came down the stairs.  
“Oh nothing.” Eddy said, “I was just saying I was going to be late getting back to the dorm.”  
With that, Eddy gave the two elves a small wave before he left the lobby. Ian sighed in relief, thankful the girl didn’t over hear them.  
“Oh, by the way, I’m Anna.” The girl said with a smile as she put her hand out.  
“Ian.” He replied, shaking her hand.


End file.
